Death Patrol
lvl 31 lvl 35 lvl 35 lvl 35 |Planet=Foreas |Continent=Valverde |Zone=Pools }} Supply Chief Riggins from The Snakepit wants you to collect empty ammunition clips and dog tags from dead AFS soldiers fround throughout Valverde Pools. * Collect Dog Tags : Collect 8 Dog Tags from fallen AFS soldiers * Collect Empty Ammunition Clips : Collect 16 Empty Ammunition Clips from fallen AFS soldiers Briefing Supply Chief Riggins: : With our supply lines drying up it's actually more difficult to get hardware in here then it is fresh bodies to use it. Making ammunition isn't as difficult as it may sound because we can re-engineer what we need from the Bane we kill. The problem is that we only have a limited supply of cartridges and other types of clips that we can put that ammo into. : While you're out on patrol if you come across any of our downed soldiers I need you to pull any empty ammo clips that are on the body. Any live rounds will likely have been scavenged by the bloody Retreads. Don't worry though we'll get it back eventually. I don't think they'd dare go completely back on the arrangement. : One more thing... do the right thing and bring their dog tags back to me. Unfortunately their bodies could be anywhere, as far south as the trenches near the firing range and as far East as that burned up Retread outpost. Debriefing Supply Chief Riggins: : Good work. We'll put these clips to good use. As for the dog tags, I'll just have to toss 'em in a box like the rest of them until they can be "properly" processed. Like it matters. *Corporal Hayden: -602.8, 918.3, 599.1 *Private Kroh: -515.1, 874.0, 512.0 *Sergeant Tracey: -386, 862, 483 *Lieutenant Kling: -270.5, 663.2, 467.0 *Sergeant Evers: -293, 862, 454 *Lieutenant Kahoe: -545, 873, 412 *Private Spongberg: -442.9, 889.1, 386.5 on a large rock *Sergeant Pinella: 52.0, 858.0, 383.0 overlooking Nothing (logos) west of Retread Outpost *Sergeant Sweeney: -469.6, 890.7, 376.4 just west of Private Spongberg *Private Brown: -677.8, 662.9, 354.3 by a chopped-down tree *Private Taylor: -288, 856, 340 *Corporal Sheckard: -102, 851, 334 *Lieutenant Alton: -82, 845, 301 *Private Fraser: -446.3, 906.5, 290.6 next to a very large rock *Private Reulbach: -710.3, 851.7, 251.0 under a tree *Corporal Hofman: -400.0, 909.0, 251.0 next to a big rock *Captain Overall: -558.4, 843.8, 249.1 on a rock at the top of the second waterfall *Lieutenant Hardy: -562.0, 831.5, 213.2 by the waterfall below Captain Overall *Private Mack: -300.9, 798.1, 206.7 *Lieutenant Moran: -604.4, 776.3, -6.2 under a tree *Private Lundgren: -501.1, 777.4, -11.6 on a ridge next to the transponder marker *Sergeant Vita: -469.4, 675.9, -344.1 go to 617, 205. there are some amoeboids that spawn there and some afs soldiers will periodically walk by and get killed by them. just wait closeby and you can harvest all the clips and tags you need. There is a fallen AFS with dogtags and clips that spawns on the rock ledge just outside the Retread Caves. The ledge is almost never attacked, making for an easy pickup. There are 3 bodies scattered on the hillside behind The Hermit it is relatively easy to move down the hillside from his teleporter, grabbing clips and dogtags, and shooting Bane while waiting for the target respawns. Map with approximate bodies locations: